The Origins of
by Tflover323
Summary: ...My characters! Other than Karma and any others I put into their own story. We'll be going through each of my babies. and you will learn about each of their origins, should you wish to. The chapter titles will tell you who it is, and what chapter of them it is standing at. Hope to see you inside, my friends! Rating may go up in the future, I'll have to keep an eye on it.


We start with Ria Silvane, Daughter of Hermaeus Mora. Welcome, friends, to her Origin Story.

* * *

The true origins of Ria Silvane are mostly unknown. To learn of them, you have to delve into the realm of Hermaeus Mora and ask the Lord. He would tell you that she was created with magic by the 18th Daedra Lord, Loki, but that is all.

Thusly, many people go to Loki and ask him. He replies simply by stating that if Mora didn't tell them, then they don't need to know. But, after many people undertook this quest of knowledge, the Son of Sithis and the Guardian of Knowledge became irritated. And, to be still the irritation of the Princes, as the Creator of the sweet girl(and one of the Princes) I weave this tale together.

Hermaeus Mora looked on a Breton woman in the College of Winterhold. The Arch-Mage, Savos Aren, was talking with her as the Daedric Lord watched her. With Him, the Lord of the Void watched with a smile.

Loki's green eyes lit up as he recognized the look in the other Daedra's eyes. Love, lust. He opened his mouth to speak and was met with a sigh from the knowledge filled Lord.

"Loki, what can I do? I can't go near her without scaring her. I scare everyone. Even you when you first saw me 200 years ago." Loki looked at the woman and touched his lip. He remembered his son and smiled.

"I could do as I did with my child! Use Mysticism and create a child for you that has her blood!" Hermaeus looked at the Bosmer-Daedra.

"You would do that for me? Even though..."

"Even though this ritual takes years? Yes. I'll come to get some blood when I'm ready. Until then, my friend, I bid you farewell." Loki disappeared from Mora's realm and reappeared in his own. Hermaeus looked back at the Breton and felt the warmth return to him. His voice turned to a low whisper as he watched her walk into the Hall of Elements.

"Mirabelle... Stay pure for me..."

As the years passed, the Breton would occasionally see a Bosmer in the College courtyard. The Arch-Mage said that he was allowed in but never gave her a reason. After three years of this, the Bosmer approached her and held a small vial in his hand as he stared at her.

"Do you need something, sir?" Mirabelle asked as the Bosmer's free hand moved his hair from his eyes.

"Yes, Mirabelle. I am in need of a blood sample. From you and you alone." Mirabelle glared at him, her honey eyes locking with is dark green orbs.

"And why is that?" The Bosmer smiled and held up the vial. His teeth glistened in the sunlight as he took her wrist and explained it.

"Do you know who I am? Anyway, that doesn't matter. I am using the lost magic to create something. I need your blood to make it work." Mirabelle felt interest spark in her.

"And what is it you're making? And who are you?" The Bosmer's eyes lit up as he took a step from her and set the vial in the snow.

"I am Loki. Daedric Lord of the Void. I am creating a child for someone." The Breton stared in shock.

"You are a Daedric Prince? But... Who is it that you are...?"

"I'm getting tired of this talk. Give me your blood now. I need just a drop and I'll be on my way!" Loki picked up the vial and took her wrist, his gaze darkening into a glare as she stared at him. She nodded and Loki took his dagger to her wrist, letting a few drops of blood drip into what he held. "Do you want me to heal it?" She shook her head.

"I'll be fine. I can just heal myself. Good luck, I guess, my Lord...?" She watched the Daedra disappear.

Hermaeus Mora waited for Loki to return. He saw the youngest Daedra Lord in the distance and looked back at the altar the elf had set up. It was long with a basin at one end and an ethereal person laying on it. The person had no features and looked just like a mold for the actual creation to go into.

Loki watched the other Daedra with pursed lips. Mora looked at the vial and then to Loki's eyes, which were calm and ready to wait.

"Mora, if you're not ready, I can come back later..." Hermaeus seemed to shake his head.

"No, Loki. I was just..." He sighed. "Just... Wondering what will happen. If it's like Krestris with limited blood, then how would it get more...?" Loki smiled and shook his head softly.

"I've worked on the ritual. It'll be fine. Now, as before, all I need is a small sample of blood to give it your DNA." Loki slid a dagger over one of the tentacles and felt Mora wince as he held it still and let blood drip into the basin.

As before, Loki worked the magic in the basin, the water turning from clear to a pale green. He added Mirabelle's blood and the green darkened slightly. After pouring it into the mouth of the apparition, he and Mora watched the real magic start to happen.

The figure was an infant, as Loki had now mastered this magic. It's bones were soft, pale skin forming over them after the organs did. It's eyes formed as dark gray, and it's hair was black like the seas of Hermaeus's realm.

Loki lifted the child to his arms and ran his hand over it's face, a smile on his own. "A daughter. A daughter of Knowledge." He looked at Mora, the smile held on his face. "Where will you have her raised?"

Hermaeus stared at the child as it slept soundly in his friend's arms. He ran a tentacle over her, and shifted his eye to the side. "My shrine in Cyrodil. Tomorrow is my summoning day, I'll bring her to them then."

"And her name?" Loki handed the baby over as he asked.

"Ria Silvane." The baby snuggled into the 'arm' of her father.

At His shrine in Cyrodil, the worshipers of Hermaeus Mora invoked the Summoning Day ritual. The Prince came to them, yet they hadn't expected his to appear with something in a bundle. A soft babbling came from the blankets. When the Prince looked up, all the mortals got to their knees.

"Which of you is the oldest? The strongest? The wisest?" The mortals sent each other confused looks.

"Raziid is the oldest, Milord. Our strongest is Ferevir. I am the wisest, my name is Gail." The Prince looked at the three. Gail was a Breton, with steel eyes and hair of gold.

"Two others stand before me what are their greatest features?"

"Vake is the fleetest." A Khajiit said. This one was light brown with black spots.

"And I, Mudrello, am the sneakiest." Said the second. He was darker with stripes.

"Milord, what are you holding?" Raziid asked. He was an Imperial, with a few wrinkles, but not many. His eyes were steely gray and his hair was soft brown.

"A test." Was their only answer. They looked at each other again.

'What for?" Ferevir demanded. He was a Nord, ginger hair and pale blue eyes.

"It will go on for a few years..." The Prince began, slowly walking towards Raziid. "Maybe up to twenty..." He looked at the Imperial. "This test, is very important to me. I ask you to raise this child." He handed the bundle to the old man.

Raziid slowly looked down from his Lord and unwrapped the blankets. Gail looked over his shoulder. A small face was revealed, followed be a soft coo from an infant. Raziid quickly looked up at the Demon of Knowledge, who already had moved back to the base of the Shrine.

"My lord! Why do you choose this child?" Hermaeus looked back at them.

"She is my daughter, Ria Silvane."


End file.
